


Give You Something to Think About

by apidologist



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M, Magic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apidologist/pseuds/apidologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childermass and Segundus make a brief stop in an alley on their way to a Society meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You Something to Think About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vernets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernets/gifts).



> I've written a lot of as-yet-unpublished-and-who-knows-if-it-will-be historical and personal background for Segundus, specifically Segundus as a trans man - this story, however, is a little bit of the ol' PWP.

“Fine! If you must!” After a cursory look around them, Segundus pushed Childermass up against the alley wall and fell to his knees. He could feel the thin layer of newly-fallen snow upon the ground seeping into his stockings, and realised with annoyance that he would have to keep his coat on to cover them until they dried by the heat of the inn’s fire. He rent open Childermass’ breeches, only to find Childermass in a less-than-excited state. At this, he looked up confusedly and rose to his feet, eyebrows knitting at the amused expression upon Childermass’ face. 

“It has always been a matter of pride with me, Mr Segundus,” said he, “to be able to keep a cool head. Perhaps it is easier for me than--” he reversed their positions and pressed Segundus’ narrow shoulders flush against the wall “--some folk. Or perhaps I am grown used to putting others’ needs ahead of my own.” His face was close to Segundus’, and Segundus struggled against his grasp, if only to test Childermass’ grip. 

“So all that talk - and quite filthy talk it was - was solely for my benefit?”

“I will not say solely. It pleases me a great deal to--”

“Frustrate me?!” Segundus burst out petulantly. 

“I did not plan to frustrate you. Only to give you something to think about--”

“While I was in a public place and unable to do anything about it, is that right?”

Childermass’ hand snuck down between them. “As I said,” he whispered, pressing his fingertips softly between Segundus’ legs, “frustration was not my purpose. Much the opposite. Though now I think of it, it seems to please you very much to be frustrated with me.”

Segundus was growing hot despite the December air, and his breath puffed past Childermass’ shoulder in short bursts. He made a small sound of irritation, but this quickly turned into a gasp of surprise as Childermass’ hand deftly found its way beyond the falls of Segundus’ breeches.

“Childermass - what if, what if someone--”

“Well then, it is a good thing you keep the company of a magician.” A sheer curtain seemed to fall around them, and while everything beyond it became indistinct, everything within became much clearer and had an even stronger effect on Segundus’ senses. He felt every rough bit of the stone wall behind him pressing into his shoulder blades, and Childermass’ fingers, rough to a lesser extent, pressing slowly into him. He could smell Childermass’ skin, his sweat, his harsh lye soap, his tobacco - even his horse. And he could smell his own wetness on the wool of his trousers and Childermass’ ink-stained fingers. 

“Mm,” Segundus moaned softly, then remembered he could be as loud as he liked with Childermass’ spell. “Damn you, sir,” he breathed. “Why do you use me this way?”

Smiling crookedly, he said, “Last I heard, one of your favourite things was to be ill-used by me.”

Segundus (rather reluctantly) removed Childermass’ hand from his breeches, and brought his slick fingers up to his own mouth.

“Why, Mr Segundus - don’t you know where those have been?”

He snorted around Childermass’ fingers. He liked to taste himself and Childermass at the same time - it was even better to suck his cock after he had been fucked. With some manoeuvring, Segundus managed to unbutton his breeches at the waist and right calf, and stepped deftly out of the constricting fabric to mount Childermass’ nudging thigh. 

Segundus, breeches caught around his left ankle, ground himself down desperately. Childermass took the opportunity to caress Segundus’ garters, squeezing the pale flesh of his thighs and easily bringing out gooseflesh in the winter air. The wool scratched the soft skin between Segundus’ thighs, yet still he strove for friction. Childermass stood stiffly with his fingernails digging into the material of Segundus’ coat, eyes shut tight, nostrils flaring with each breath. Segundus could plainly see that he had finally become aroused, and wished them to reach their peaks together, but worried that he himself was already too far along, and too impatient to hold back. He fumbled to release Childermass' prick from his breeches and without precursor stroked him rough and fast. Thus handled, a ragged groan was torn from Childermass' mouth. He quickly caught on to Segundus' purpose, and insinuated a finger between his thigh and Segundus' wetness to increase the sensation. 

“Yes,” he cried, “I mean - no - I need--” Unable to verbalise, he placed both hands firmly on Childermass’ shoulders, and tried to hook a leg around his hip, a difficult feat with a man so much taller than he. Fortunately, Childermass quickly caught on to the idea, and lifted Segundus so that both legs were off the ground, and he was pinned squarely between Childermass and the wall.

“Go on, Childermass!” he whined desperately upon catching his breath.

“You must tell me.”

“Is it not clear enough?”

Childermass’ voice, made even deeper by his arousal, went through to Segundus’ very bones. “What could you possibly want from me? I must hear you.” The head of his prick teased Segundus’ lips, so enticingly slick...

Segundus looked him directly in the eyes. “Fuck me. Now.”

Without breaking their shared gaze, Childermass slipped inside in one smooth motion, and Segundus cried out. (Through gritted teeth, Childermass attempted to tell Segundus that it was not a perfect muffling spell, but either he did not hear, or did not heed him.)

With one hand supporting Segundus’ head, and the other wrapped around his slim waist, Childermass thrust into him, breathing heavily Segundus rubbed himself off with abandon, and his cries reached an uncontrollable pitch as he achieved his climax. He came back to his senses just in time to witness Childermass’ body tense - his legs quivered as he removed his prick from Segundus’ dripping folds, and there was focus and determination in every muscle as he hurriedly gripped himself and spilled thickly over his own fingers.

Segundus, still rather swept off his feet, reached down to run his fingers through the mess, and eagerly tasted Childermass’ emission mixed with his own. Childermass shuddered with a violent aftershock of orgasm and was forced to set him down - they rested against one another for a moment, whispering, petting, kissing. Then Segundus’ teeth chattered, and they remembered the world outside the curtain which surrounded them. They fell to cleaning each other as best they could, rearranging neckcloths and checking that each button was done up, and dirtying both of their handkerchiefs almost beyond recognition. With one last lingering kiss, Childermass removed the layers of shadow around them, and off they treaded into the softly falling snow.


End file.
